Scars never heal
by SpaceSword16
Summary: a mother's day fic. Toralei stripe, the most feared girl at monster high. But what made her that way? And why does she seem to be so guarded? Warning: rated T for hints at abuse. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The Story Of Toralei Stripe.

Thunder rushed across the angry skies as rain beat to the ground, chilling anything in its path. Most beings would have sought shelter during a storm like this however one lone figure sat huddled under a large oak, its worn clothing clinging to its skin.

_Why does everyone either hurt me or run from me? Its not like I am going to hurt anyone._ The young teen, a were-cat with the markings of an orange tabby thought as she sat there, knees pulled to her chest in a fruitless attempt to fight against the bitter winds.

As she sat there the tears that she had been trying to hold in began to lightly fall, mingling with the rain that washed over her orange fur.

'_why don't anyone want to adopt me?...Why aren't I good enough?' _shewondered, her ears flattening against her hair as the sobs began to wreck her body. Her memories of being abandoned with her siblings who had been adopted only a few weeks after haunting her mind.

'_what's wrong with me?...is it like the human's say?...Am I really a freak?'_

the young girl was so caught up in her own thoughts that her sensitive hearing did not pick up the sound of hooves rushing toward her, that was until her tail almost got stepped on under the blue and purple horses feet.

"Oew! Watch where you're going!" she hissed, jumping up and moving away from the beast once she saw the rider stop right in front of her.

"what are you doing out here this late?" a kind female voice asked as the orange werecat glared at her.

"what's it to you?" she snapped, about to walk off until the rider asked the dreaded question "does your parents know you're out here?"

the tabby's ears drooped at this and tears began to spill from her jade eyes.

"don't have any." she admitted, bracing herself for any harsh comeback.

However the woman only smiled sympathetically and asked

"would you like to come with me? I have plenty of room at my house...you can stay there as long as you like."

_'why do I have to get my hopes up...she only wants me to stay off the streets...she wont care about me.'_' the were-cat thought then said out loud

"Who are you? I don't tag along with just anyone."

The woman smiled slightly at the girl's spunk and retorted "sorry. My name is Grace Bloodgood."

The orange were-cat glared nervously up at the tall woman and sighed before retorting

"my name's Toralei...Toralei stripe."

'_at lease she might not call me a freak or anything of that nature...like those humans...'_ the young girl thought sadly, still hurt from events from earlier that day.

"lets get out of the rain Toralei." Grace suggested, motioning toward the red eyed horse however the feline shied back.

"I'd rather walk thank you." she retorted, slightly uncomfortable about the horse.

"it would be faster but suit yourself." the woman replied as she climbed back on the horse and began to ride at a trot, one that Toralei could easily keep up with.

As the young girl followed she couldn't help but feel a sense of doom wash over her.

_'why am I so eager to trust her? It'll just be like all the times before...I'll get my hopes up and then she'll just either run me off or start treating me like garbage.' _she wondered bitterly asshe paused in her tracks.

'_she can't be human because no normal person would ride a horse like that...heck I wouldn't ride a horse like that!'_ she pondered with a slight smile, for the first time in ages.

"you coming?" Grace asked gently over her shoulder, snapping Toralei out of her thoughts.

"Sorry." Toralei whispered, quickly catching up though the dark haired woman only smiled and retorted

"its alright...I'm just concerned that if we stay out any longer in this weather one of us will become sick."

_'does she really care about my health or just hers? But maybe she is just really nice...maybe this time it will be different...maybe...maybe I finally will have a home.' _Toralei wondered as her thoughts rushed back to her childhood:

She was abandoned along with her brother and sisters when she was only a year old, the youngest of the liter, it was a cold, rainy fall night she recalled and the only warmth she had was the oldest of the litter who was already able to hold her human-like form easily. However that little piece of comfort was taken from her only a few short days later when her siblings were adopted, though the couple left her.

Toralei didn't even notice that they were now standing in front of a large house until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder and heard the woman say "well this is it."

Toralei shuddered a bit from the slight touch, instinct kicking in as she turned her eyes up on the ancient looking mansion.

'_why would someone want a house this big?'_ Toralei wondered as she followed the woman toward the doors.

"Uhm..." she began, hesitating at the door "I'll wait out here until I dry out." she continued, not wanting to track the water and mud into the house.

"go on in...it'll be alright." Grace stated softly as she gently pressing her hand into the small of the girls back, leading her toward the now opened door.

'_why...why does she care so much? She don't know me...she don't know what all I have done...would she still let me stay here if she knew?'_ Toralei thought with a whimper, causing Grace to pause.

"did I hurt you?" she asked apologetically as she removed her hand.

"No...its just...why are you doing this?" the orange haired were-cat asked softly, her tail flicking nervously. She was almost afraid to hear the answer but she wanted to know.

Grace looked down at her and smiled sympathetically as she answered softly "I'm not the kind of person who would just leave a little girl alone in middle of the woods."

Toralei smiled slightly as she glanced around the warm room, surprised on how lavish things was. She was afraid to even walk, not wanting to get anything dirty.

"here...go get warm...I'll try to find something for you to wear." Grace suggested as she handed her a large towel.

"thanks." Toralei managed to whisper, the word sounding strange coming from her lips.

As she wrapped the towel around herself she knelt onto the floor, being careful still to not touch anything.

_'I hope this time is different...I hope I don't have to leave.' _she thought as a stray tear made its way down her cheek, though she defiantly brushed it away.

She was just tired of everything: tired of crying, tired of having to run, tired of being alone.

A roar of thunder caused the young monster to jump from her thoughts.

"here...go into the other room and change...before you get sick." the woman whispered and the young girl took the bundle of clothing and followed the woman's directions toward the bathroom and quickly changed the soppy clothing for the dry ones that she had been given.

Once she was simi-dry the teen walked back into the large living room, though still unsure of what to do.

"would you like something to eat?" Grace asked softly and the young girl nodded, not sure of how to react.

"go ahead and take a seat...this is your home now." the woman stated and the tabby sighed.

'_home...'_ she thought bitterly, she had learned to hate the word.

After a few minutes later a delicious scent filled the air and Toralei's stomach began to growl.

'_great I was already hungry I didn't need this.'_ she thought with a small hiss. Embarrassed even though she hadn't eaten in days.

"Come on, foods done." the woman's voice called and the young teen began to follow her savior's voice.

"go ahead and eat..though I would suggest you take it slow. I doubt you would want to get sick." Grace stated and Toralei rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid." Toralei muttered and the dark haired woman rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't saying that you were." she replied softly, though by instinct Toralei flinched back.

The rest of the meal went by silently, both unsure of what to say.

'_I should say something...I mean...she's being so nice.'_ Toralei pondered then managed to nervously say

"thanks...a lot for your help."

This took Grace Bloodgood aback, the girl seemed almost at ease a few minutes ago but now she seemed to sink back into the fear.

"Toralei...Can I ask you one question?" Grace asked softly as she and the teen walked back toward the living room area.

"yeah..." the barely fourteen year old whispered in reply slightly nervous.

"why were you out there all alone? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to I just want to know why someone would leave a child out in this weather?"

_'I have an option? If she wanted to know why didn't she just order me to tell her?'_

"I don't really know...my mom and dad just ditched me and my five siblings when we where really young...I can hardly remember them at all. All I can remember is that my oldest sister use to watch out for me when the rest of my siblings ignored me...but they were adopted..." the orange tabby answered softly, tears suddenly springing into her jade eyes.

'_why did they leave us...wasn't I good enough for their foster family?' _that very thought was the end of her willpower not to cry.

Grace watched the child collapse onto the couch, covering her face with her hands. Slowly the woman wrapped her arm around the distraught teen who curled against her and buried her face in the woman's shirt.

"Why?" she mewed, all the emotions she was never able to express rushing out.

"I don't know Toralei...but you're alright now...your not going to be alone again...I promise you that." Bloodgood whispered soothingly.

Toralei shuddered at the promise, would the woman keep it? She continued to cry for a few minutes, finding herself unable to stop.

"Do...do you mean that?" she whimpered, wanting to trust the women desperately but finding it hard to.

"I would not say it if I didn't." Grace replied, still rubbing soothing circles into the young girls back.

The girl couldn't help but relax, for the first time in years she felt safe.

After a while the girl pulled away and whispered

"Sorry."

'_I shouldn't have curled against her like that...I hardly know her and besides that she probably don't want cat hair all over her.'_

"why would you be apologizing? You haven't done anything wrong." the older of the two stated, concerned once more.

'_yes I have...maybe...I shouldn't be here...but I don't want to be out there still either.'_

"Toralei..." Grace began after a few minutes when the younger ghoul had been silent and once the fourteen year old had looked up she continued.

"You did nothing...understand? You can be yourself here with me. I don't know what you have faced out there but I assure you it will not happen here." The headmistress stated gently.

'_why do I want to trust her? I just met her...but...no one else has ever treated me this way.'_ she thought just as the woman ran a soft hand through her hair, causing her to want to lean into the touch.

"Yes ma'am." Toralei muttered, still afraid to be non-formal.

"I promise you Toralei...I will not hurt you." the woman repeated.

Toralei only nodded and leaned against the woman once more, though this time timidly. However the woman only continued to rub the young were-cat's back, wondering how she could help her become more relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

Toralei awoke the next morning wrapped in an array of blankets and somehow under a pillow.

"What the fang?" she muttered, forgetting the events of last night for a moment until she had managed to get out of the large plush bed and smelt the scent of some kind of meat frying downstairs.

'_you mean she brought me in here last night? Why didn't she just let me sleep on the couch?' _The orange were-cat thought as she glanced into the mirror, groaning when she saw her hair and fur was sticking up.

"great...this is just Purr-Fect." she muttered, licking her hand before trying to smooth her hair and fur. She had not only slept strangely on her tail, which was still numb but her fur would not stay down.

"I see you've finally woke up sleepyhead." Grace stated from the doorway, catching the young cat by surprise.

"Uh...what time is it?" the teen asked with a yawn, causing the woman to chuckle.

"three in the afternoon...you better be glad that we're still in spring break or I would probably have woken you up because I would have to go to work." Bloodgood stated and Toralei sighed.

"What do you do?" she asked curiously and the woman answered "I'm the headmistress of a school for those of us who are not...natural."

'_so she isn't human after all.'_

"Okay...good to know." Toralei muttered as she continued to smooth down her fur.

"you can use the hairbrush you know." the older woman chuckled handing it to her.

"thank you." Toralei muttered, still tired and sore from the previous day's events.

Grace chuckled silently at the young ghoul's moodiness as she left the room.

'_I hope she's not mad at me...'_ she thought a little worried.

As soon as she felt somewhat presentable she headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"I see you've finally come down." Grace teased, earning a glare from the young teen who sat down at the table.

"zip it." Toralei yawned as her tail flicked a little.

Grace only laughed softly and put a plate of food in front of the young girl.

"there eat...we're going shopping. You need some new clothes and I am sure you don't want to wear my old clothes all the time." the older of the two stated and Toralei glanced down.

"I can't pay you back..." she began and was surprised when the woman placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Toralei...you don't have too pay me back for anything I do for you or get you. I offered you a place to stay and you're my responsibility now." Grace replied and the young were-cat glanced up, green eyes meeting pale blue.

"I can't ask you...to do that. You're..." Toralei began but stopped herself.

'_I can't say that...I just can't. Its probably wishful thinking. But...I can't risk hurting her.'_ she thought bitterly.

"You don't have to ask me to do it Toralei...I am going to do it because you are under my care now." The tall woman stated and the young feline had to advert her eyes as tears pressed behind them.

"I don't want to owe you anything..." the tabby whimpered, trying to fight emotion.

"Toralei...look at me...please and tell me what you mean." the headmistress stated softly as she lifted the young girl's chin slightly.

Toralei gently pulled away form the gentle hand and kept her eyes on the floor.

"its nothing...can you just please leave me alone for a minute...please?" the teen whimpered in reply, trying not to cry from the thoughts.

"it don't seem like nothing." Grace whispered softly though she waited for the girl to talk.

"it is nothing." Toralei retorted softly, her voice strained.

"Toralei just go eat. You can tell me when you're ready." her new guardian muttered and the young were-cat nodded as she sat down on the table and began to pick at her food.

'_should I tell her?...can I trust her that much?' _Toralei wondered as she glanced over at the woman.

"its just...everyone always expects something of me...sometimes when I was a kitten..." she began but couldn't finish her statement, tears about to fall.

"shh...I don't know what all this is about but I promise I expect nothing in return for anything I give to you." Grace stated as she ran her hand through the girl's hair.

"what do you expect of me then?" the girl sniffled and the woman smiled softly.

"first off that you'll trust me...I won't hurt you...or let anything hurt you for that matter." she answered and the young teen glanced down.

"I'll try...to meet your expectations..." the orange were-cat managed to say as her eyes finally spilled over.

Grace wasn't sure how to react to the girl who seemed so distant right now.

"I won't ask you any more than to try to keep out of trouble and not be too out of control." the woman replied, now moving her hand to the girl's back using a petting like motion to try to comfort her.

Toralei leaned slightly into the touch as she tried not to let her emotions out.

"Toralei...don't be afraid to cry. No one will judge you here." Grace whispered.

'_no one will judge me here? Its only her and that demon horse...'_ the fourteen year old thought pulling away but not out of reach.

After a few minutes of silence the teen turned to the woman and added "thanks."

"For what?" Grace asked softly and Toralei shrugged then answered

"everything."

"you're welcome." Grace replied kindly as the young teen stood up stiffly and took her plate to the sink.

"aren't you going to eat?" the feline asked and Grace smiled.

"I woke up much earlier remember?" the adult chuckled teasingly.

Toralei let herself smile slightly and retorted "yeah well you get sleep on a regular schedule...at lease last night I slept well." then after a short pause she added with a blush "sorry I fell asleep on you."

"after how much you've been I am surprised you're even awake now." Grace Bloodgood retorted and the teen's smile brightened a bit.

'_she's not that bad...she really __**is **__nice.'_ the teen thought as she, for the first time, held the woman's gaze.

"thanks again for just...helping me last night." she whispered, glancing away slightly as a blush came over her.

"I wasn't about to just let you be that upset...no child should ever be faced with that much pain." Grace replied.

Toralei glanced down at the floor, her thoughts going crazy.

'_How could someone be that open to someone like me? I am nothing but trouble.'_ Toralei thought but only sighed.

"Actually Miss I do." Toralei stated softly, feeling that the woman should know everything.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked and the Tabby sighed.

"I'm tired of you thinking I'm just innocent...but I'm not..." Toralei admitted, despite the lump in her throat.

'_she'll hate me...but I...I need to tell her everything so she knows what she's getting in to.'_

"what do you mean?" the woman asked, causing the girl to flinch.

"I use to have to steal...its not because I wanted too. Its just..." the teen tried to explain but had to pause to keep from choking up.

"I understand Toralei...it doesn't mean a thing but there will be no need for you to steal any-longer." Grace replied reassuringly.

The woman had worked with children and teens for a long time and understood how the girl must have felt.

Toralei glanced up in surprise, shocked that the older monster still showed the same kindness as the previous night even though she knew the truth.

"are...are you sure?" The teen stammered, feeling that this was too good to be true.

"I do not say things I do not mean or can not keep." Grace replied, a ghost of a smile displaying on her face.

'_I know I can trust her...but...how can I be sure this wont blow up in my face? How can I be sure?'_ she wondered.

"but why would you be so...nice to me? I've never done a thing for you..." Toralei whispered, trying to understand everything.

Grace sighed, unsure of what would show the ghoul that she was serious.

"because I have no reason to not to be and besides you're just a child." she finally answered.

"I'm no child..." the fourteen year old muttered as she thought '_I lost that innocence a long time ago.'_

"do you get my point though?" the older woman asked softly and the were-cat nodded.

"I guess so." she answered, tail flicking a little in nervousness.

Toralei glanced over at her new guardian who was waiting for her to relax, though concern shone in her face.

"Sorry I spewed all of this onto you but its just..." the younger ghoul tried to explain but stopped herself, the look that the older monster gave her showed her that she understood.

"if you need to talk you can come to me...I think there is a few other ghouls that you should meet...they really have the same issue as you. I'll try to introduce you to them before spring break ends so you'll know at lease someone before you start." she responded gingerly, causing the young were-cat to look up, surprised.

"I...I would like that." Toralei stated shyly, feeling suddenly unsure.

"they are nice girls but they have...trust issues. It might be good for both you and them if you had someone to relate to." Grace stated gently.

Toralei nodded and smiled slightly.

"Thanks." the teen stated softly, being able to see that the woman was generally concerned then added "I guess we should go now...Since I slept for over eight hours."

"I was just about to suggest that." the elder of the two retorted.

Once they were at the Maul The young were-cat slowly began to search for anything that caught her eye, still afraid to ask for anything.

"see anything you like?" Grace asked, coming up behind her.

"uh...sort of." came the soft answer and the older of the two rolled her eyes.

"well take your time. If you like it get it." Bloodgood retorted with a sigh.

Soon however Toralei had a few different outfits that she had liked, still afraid to trust the woman completely.

"I'll pay for this, you can wonder around for a bit while I finish up getting some of the stuff I need. Just please stay out of trouble." Grace stated, smiling slightly at the teens Timid behavior.

"Okay...thanks." the Tabby replied in a whisper as she headed out of the door.

The fourteen year old sighed as she walked through the different stores, until someone fell backward and knocked her into the floor.

"EOW! What's the big idea!" She hissed, shoving the person off of her as she sat up.

"sorry...I'm just in a hurry to get back home. My sister is sick." a soft, frightened voice stated and Toralei sighed as she got to her feet.

"its fine." She muttered offering her hand to the other were-cat, who was still seated on the ground.

"sorry." the gray furred ghoul repeated before bolting off.

"what the fang what that about?" Toralei muttered before shrugging and continuing on her way.

However she soon regretted that choice because she could hear someone whispering, though her sensitive hearing could pick up on everything said.

"look at her...why is she dressed like that? Is she that poor?"

She was use to hearing snide remarks like that but even though she didn't show it, the comment had hurt.

'_yeah well you try to live like I did...you wouldn't last two days.'_ Toralei thought angrily as she turned and started walking back toward the store where she had left Bloodgood.

'_jeez why do I want to be near her right now?...I never needed anyone before.'_ the teen thought even though she knew it was a lie, she had always wanted someone to be able to turn to but had almost always received pain.

Memories began to swirl in her mind as she walked, causing her to fight back tears.

'_why is it that ever since I have been near Grace I want to cry?'_ she thought bitterly, though in her heart she knew the answer.

"What's wrong?" a voice suddenly called her from her thoughts and she turned to see her guardian standing there, looking concerned.

"can we just go home? I really don't want to be here." the teen whispered and the woman sighed.

"of course." Grace replied gingerly, leading the way back out.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got home Toralei Wordlessly grabbed her bags and headed into the house and up the stairs, stomping on every step as she made her way toward her room.

_'what do they know? Let them try living on their own and see how they like it. Let them be where everyone either hates you or just pretends not to so that they can use you'_ she thought as she entered her room and slammed the door shut. Then with a hiss she threw the bags that she had been carrying at the closed closet door before collapsing onto the bed and burying her face into the silken pillow.

The fourteen year old mentally cursed herself for the tears that made their way into the soft fabric. '_Why have I let my guard down?'_ she wondered bitterly then dared to think '_is this what its like to have a family?'_

"who are you kidding?" she muttered to herself, too low for anyone to hear "you have no family...no one wants you. Grace only feels sorry for you!" this however only made her even more depressed.

Grace sighed as she went to put up the few groceries that she had purchased, knowing the girl probably needed some time to calm down.

'_I wonder what exactly happened? She was even more distant on the way back.'_ she wondered as she glanced at the stairs. After about twenty minutes Grace made her way toward her charge's room, unsure of what to do when she got there. However as soon as she was at the door she could hear the girl muttering to herself in between muffled sobs.

'_whatever happened it must have really cut deep...'_ she thought as she lightly knocked on the door and waited for a response but when she got none but heard the whimpering continuing she let herself in.

Toralei hadn't heard her guardian enter the room until a soft hand came in contact with her shoulder.

"what's wrong?" Grace whispered, taking a seat on the side of the bed before she continued "I thought you were actually having a good time before you came around the corner near tears."

Toralei sniffed as she pulled away from the soft touch and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest, not really caring if she stained the bed.

"I was but its nothing." the were-cat whispered in reply, though she couldn't meet the woman's gaze.

"it doesn't seem like nothing to me." Grace replied gingerly, brushing a stray piece of hair from the teen's face.

"just leave me alone." the teen whispered, not wanting to get attached to someone who might change their mind at any given time.

The headmistress sighed and tried to think of a way to get the girl to open up to her once again.

"Toralei...you say that but I don't think you mean it." she whispered, causing her young charge to glance away.

'_why is she trying so hard to cheer me up? I'm nothing but a nuisance to her.'_

the ginger were-cat thought bitterly though longingly.

Grace sighed as she sat beside the girl, saying nothing but rubbing the girl's back in slow circular motions.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have forced you to go." she whispered after a while, catching Toralei by surprise.

"its not your fault...its not you who said it." the teen stated quickly, then added shyly "I really did have fun today...its been so long since I've been able to just...hang out...with anyone."

Hearing this re-leaved the woman, who despite her calm exterior, was quite concerned.

"I'm glad to hear that young one but will you please tell me what happened once you went your own way?" she tried again and the orange furred ghoul sighed but didn't say anything for several minutes, afraid that if she tried to explain it that she would again burst into tears.

"fine...it was just two jerks that made a comment about my attire and looks...it shouldn't bother me but it did...it just...really hurt you know?" she attempted to say though her voice became thick again.

Grace sighed and wrapped her arm back around the girl, pulling her slightly against her side.

"just ignore them...whoever will judge you on your appearance is not worth your time." she advised softly as she rubbed her charge's shoulder.

However what shocked Toralei even more so than the fact that the woman had hugged her for what seemed like the millionth time was the fact that a soft purr began to sound through her own chest.

'_I cried all over her last night and she didn't seem to mind...surely she wont care about this...I mean she's the one who hugged me.'_ the fourteen year old thought as she nestled closer.

Grace smiled slightly at this, surprised at how opened the girl was now being since she had been guarded just a few seconds earlier.

"How long before I start school?" the young teen answered after a few minutes of silence.

"four days." the woman answered before adding gingerly "have you ever been to a school?"

they striped werecat sighed and nodded "kinda but it was a human school...since one of the teachers took me in but my math teacher...he...lets just say its a long story." she answered though her eyes darkened with sadness on the last part.

Grace saw the child's discomfort and just nodded "I assure you nothing of the short will happen at Monster High and if it does you come straight to me. That kind of discrimination will not be tolerated." she replied firmly yet reassuringly then added teasingly

"and if I know what Normie's say then I can argue against their claim because if you was going to attack anyone you would have attacked me when Nightmare almost trampled you."

Toralei smiled at this, a sense of security coming over her as she pulled away.

"thanks...I guess I better put up those clothes and then if you don't mind I am going to go take a shower." she whispered.

Grace nodded, glad that the ghoul this time the smile finally reached the girl's eyes.

"I'll help you with the clothes." she stated, causing Toralei to blink in surprise.

'_wait...she's going to help me? Don't I have to earn my keep?'_ she wondered but she only nodded as she continued to unload the bags.

They worked in silence for a while until Toralei caught her tail in the door.

"Ow! Darn it...I wish I was normal sometimes!" she hissed in pain.

Grace had to hide a chuckle as she replied "now now...be careful what you wish for. If you were human it would just be boring for you."

Toralei glared at her only to see the suppressed grin.

"ha ha...very funny." she grumbled though she thought '_yeah eat your heart out...'_

"sorry Toralei. Its just how you phrased that." The older of the two apologized softly and the werecat smiled.

"its okay...I guess I would miss it." the tabby replied before glaring at the door before adding "But I am going to get a doorstop!"

The woman chuckled at this and threw a box full of old metals down from one of the top selves in the closet so that it landed in front of it, preventing it from swinging closed again.

"there...that should do until then." she stated causing the teen to chuckle. The woman's calmness and Patience soothing any fears she had left.

'_is this what it would be like to have a mom?'_ she dared to wonder, though a peg of longing shot through her heart.

'_what do I know about having a family though? The only one I've had I can't remember...' _

Soon all but one outfit was put away Toralei turned to her new guardian "Do you have a blow-dryer I can use? I don't want to look like a giant fluff ball." she asked.

"yes...its in the cabinet in the bathroom...which is right across the hall." Grace answered and Toralei nodded curtly as she grabbed her clothes and went toward the bathroom.

The woman smiled as she listened to the teen mutter in the other room and some random loud noises as she searched through the cabinets.

'_she seems relaxed at lease...and much quicker than I expected.' _she thoughtwith a chuckle as she heard Toralei let out a loud hiss.

Toralei hissed as she stepped under the spray of cold water, though it quickly turned warm which knead at the ghouls tight muscles and bruises.

_'jeez I am going to get them back...I didn't even do anything!'_ She thought as she recalled how she had tried to seek shelter in a restaurant and had been threw out of the building and repeatedly beaten the day before and despite the fast healing ability she still had a few deep bruises.

However the warm water and strawberry scented shampoo soon relaxed her.

As soon as she had finished drying herself she pulled on the outfit she had brought with her, which consisted of a pink and black striped tank top and a pair of black pair of leggings.

"Now only to get my hair to lay down." she grumbled as she began to drag the brush through her hair, only to find that it stuck up worse.

"Whiskers!" she cursed with a hiss, slamming the brush onto the sink counter.

"need help?" Grace asked with a chuckle from the hall.

Toralei growled in defeat and opened the door "yeah...was I that loud?" she asked timidly causing her guardian to laugh "yes you were." came the teasing reply.

"well...will you please help me with this? Please? I am about to just give up on it." the fourteen year old asked, feeling a little more at ease at asking for something.

"of course...just go sit on the bed. I think I have something that will smooth your hair down." the woman answered gently as she left the room.

As the girl waited she allowed herself to think '_this time is different...I know it. If she was going to get mad at me she would have when I snapped at her or when I was being noisy.' _she thought as her guardian walked in carrying a jar of clear green goo.

"what the hades is that?" Toralei asked causing the woman to sigh as she answered

"an old remedy...just don't ask what is in it."

The ginger werecat only shrugged as she retorted "as long as it works and don't stink I don't care."

This caused Grace to laugh as she retorted "I wouldn't even suggest it if I knew it would be repulsive."

the fourteen year old sniffed of the stuff and smirked.

"it does smell good." she stated with a smile as the woman began to run the brush through the girl's hair, careful not to press too hard or to pull too much.

Toralei relaxed completely into the touch though she wondered why the woman would go out of her way to help her.

'_why is she doing this? She don't have too.'_ she wondered though she purred softly.

Bloodgood chuckled silently as she continued to work her way through the teen's short hair, though after a few minutes she stopped.

"there...that should do it." she stated, running it through the fourteen year old's bangs one more time.

Toralei sighed as she got up and walked over to the large wall mirror and smiled slightly when she saw that for the first time in a long while she was spotless.

Then without even thinking she turned and hugged the woman who was stood behind her.

"thank's...this is Purr-fect." she stated softly.

"you're welcome." the woman chuckled as she returned the embrace though the teen pulled away and blushed.

"sorry...its just...well..." Toralei whispered, glancing away and for the first time in her life she heard

"its okay Toralei."

Toralei smiled and curled back against the woman as she whispered once again "thanks Grace."


	4. Chapter 4

Toralei stretched with a yawn as they sat and watched TV, feeling awful even though she hid it.

"I'm going to go take a nap." she stated, getting to her feet and walking toward the stairs. "are you okay?" Grace asked gently, glancing up just in time to see the teen nod as she walked up stairs.

'_I feel anything but okay...but I've been through worse. No need to give her a reason to think I'm useless.'_ the girl thought as she walked into her room and removed her shoes before crawling into bed, burrowing under the covers until no part of her body was visible before she quickly fell asleep.

Grace sighed as she switched off the TV and stood up, she could tell something was up with Toralei but didn't quite know what it was. '_I hope she's not getting down with anything...that cold rain the other night isn't good for anyone.'_ the woman thought as she walked out of the house and toward the stables.

After about an hour and a half Grace headed back into the house, only to see that Toralei had not yet come down. '_I better go check on her...she didn't seem herself earlier._' she thought worriedly.

As soon as she walked in she saw that the fourteen year old was tangled up tight in her covers, though the sleep was fitful and the young were-cat was drenched with sweat.

Gingerly placing her hand on the girl's arm the woman whispered "Toralei...wake up."

The orange tabby only whimpered in her sleep as she muttered pleadingly "please...no...I'm sorry."

"Shh...honey...wake up. No one is going to hurt you." Grace whispered, noting the tell-tale signs of fever as she ran her hand through the girl's hair.

The girl whimpered for a few more minutes before relaxing again, before she awoke sneezing.

"you're burning up." Grace stated and the girl glared up at her.

"that would explain why I feel like I fell into the arctic ocean." she retorted causing her guardian to smile slightly.

"I should take your temperature...do you know what a normal temperature for you is?" Bloodgood asked and the girl sighed.

"around one hundred or a hundred and two at the most." she answered before adding "its a cat thing."

Grace only nodded and stood up, leaving the room. '_I really hope she's not too sick...she's anxious enough the way it is now.'_ the woman thought as she searched the cabinet for a thermometer.

'_why is she fussing over me like this? I don't need anyone to do that.'_ Toralei thought bitterly, just wanting to go back to sleep.

"here...hold this under your tongue." the woman instructed earning a glare from the teen.

"I'm not stupid, I know how to take my own temperature thank you very much." she snapped, though she obeyed.

Grace only rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored the statement, though she kept a hand on Toralei's shoulder.

As soon as the glass tube was removed the were-cat hissed softly.

"now can I go back to sleep?" she demanded, earning a stern but not harsh look.

"you have a temperature of 109.6...you're not doing anything until we get that fever down." Grace stated causing the teen to groan.

"Fine." she grumbled, leaning back onto the pillows before sneezing again before she added "gah...my nose is so dry...my throat hurts and I have a head ache from Hades."

Grace smiled gently and patted the young were-cat's shoulder before getting up.

"I have some medication that will help you...just hang on okay?" she whispered so not to cause the younger monster's headache to get any worse.

"okay." Toralei whispered, curling back up under the blankets and as soon as the woman left, slipped into a deep sleep.

When Bloodgood walked back into the bedroom she heard soft pleading

"please...please don't leave me...please...I...I..didn't do it! I didn't still that ring. Please its cold."

Grace slowly sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the girl who was starting to cry.

"please...its Christmas." the girl pleaded, mewing softly.

"Toralei, come on. You're going to have to drink this." Grace whispered, gently pressing a vial of liquid to the girl's lips.

"No!" the ginger were-cat suddenly exclaimed with a hiss, then whispering the woman only sat the vial down and whispered "honey...it won't hurt you...I promise. I wouldn't hurt you."

the orange tabby whimpered and lightly batted at the woman's hand.

"please...don't make me leave. I'm sorry." Toralei whispered, suddenly violently shaking with sobs.

"you won't leave Toralei...you are going to stay here and get well then you are going to start school in a place you'll be accepted." the woman reassured as she carefully retrained the girl, who struggled in the gentle hold.

"please...don't...I didn't do anything wrong...don't hit me...please." the girl stammered, however Grace didn't remove her hands but lightly dried the fourteen year old's tears.

"shh...shh...have I hit you yet baby? Why would I ever raise my hand to you?" Grace asked kindly and the young girl calmed slightly.

"but you said..." Toralei began, still stuck in the past.

"you're mistaken young one...I've never said that. It must have been someone else." Bloodgood said, playing along.

"Sorry." the ginger haired girl whine as she curled away from the woman.

"its okay...but will you please do one thing for me sweetheart? Will you drink something for me? It might not taste good but it won't hurt you." Grace retorted gingerly as she presented the vial again.

"promise?" the girl mewed, scared and the woman nodded.

As the young teen took a drink she grimaced and with a splutter.

"that's gross." she hissed as she handed the glass back, though the woman only laughed.

"it'll make you feel better though." she answered.

Toralei leaned back onto the pillows and closed her eyes.

"uh huh..." she muttered, then snuggled tight against the woman.

Grace just sat running her hand through the young were-cat's hair as she hummed softly, lulling the young teen into a very light sleep.

'_I hope she recovers soon...I'd rather have her being cheeky like earlier than having her this upset.'_

the woman thought, concern shining in her pale blue eyes.

The young girl whimpered a little and woke up a bit, rubbing her eyes a little.

"Momma...my throat hurts." the girl whispered, still clearly out of it.

"let me check your temperature again and then I'll get you something that will help your throat." Bloodgood replied kindly though she was slightly in shock at the teen's comment.

"okay." Toralei answered in a soft tone. Once the tube was under the girl's tongue once again Grace whispered "keep that there until I get back...I'll fix some tea that will help with that."

Once she put the tea on the headmistress returned to her young ward's side, taking the thermometer that read 107.9.

"its still high but not overly high...you still need to rest for a few days though." she explained softly though her voice held no room for argument.

"okay." the Orange tabby replied then glanced up tiredly and asked shyly "please stay?"

"I'll be right back...I'm going to get you that tea I promised." came the kind answer.

Toralei nodded as she snuggled deeper under the covers and waited, though she shivered due to the harsh fever that still raged over her. Even while the girl went in and out of consciousness. However as soon as her guardian returned to the room she sat up.

"here, drink this. It tastes better than that medicine." the woman whispered softly as she handed the girl the steaming cup.

"thank you." the teen were-cat whispered, timidly placing the cup to her lips.

"you're welcome." Grace responded, surprised at the girl's politeness.

After taking a few sips of the steaming fluid the girl glanced up again and whispered softly "it does help...thank you."

Grace smiled and nodded as she closely examined the girl's behavior, afraid that the girl may relapse even worse.

After the girl placed the cup on the bedside table she curled up against the woman to keep warm and drifted back into a deep sleep.

'_I better keep an eye on her tonight. In case she gets worse.'_ the headmistress thought as she rested against the headboard before drifting off to sleep herself.

It was six o'clock when Toralei awoke, sneezing.

"Gah...Why the fang did I have to get sick?" the teen complained as she grabbed the box of tissue off the table.

"you okay?" a soft voice chimed from nearby and the striped tabby gasped in shock.

"you stayed in here?" Toralei asked and the dark haired woman nodded.

"all night...you were pretty out of it until around one thirty when your fever finally went down a bit...it broke around two fifty eight." Bloodgood answered and the teen glanced down.

"did I...say anything?" Toralei whispered, flicking her tail nervously.

"yes but I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Grace answered and the young were-cat glanced up nervously.

"Maybe I should tell you...everything..." the orange feline whispered and the dark haired woman sighed.

"only if you want to...Toralei I won't ever ask you to." the woman replied.

"you should know...since I guess I'll be staying here a while." the were-cat replied softly as she pulled the blankets around her before continuing

"I was abandoned when I was really young...I was one, going on two. All of my siblings were adopted and I was left alone in an alley."

Toralei paused as she tried to hold in the tears that choked her up. Grace sighed and wrapped her arm around the girl, who surprised her by leaning against her and hugging her back.

"you don't have to say anything more if its too hard." Grace said in a whisper.

"its...okay..." the child stammered then smiled sadly and then with a sigh continued her story "every time I would ask for shelter or food I would get either hit, water sprayed at me or yelled at...its not like I was going to hurt anyone...I was just a kitten I only wanted to either play or have someone to talk to. I finally had to result in stealing things...mostly food and old clothes."

Tears began to run down her face as she snuggled against Grace, hiding her face for a minute as she tried to compose herself.

Grace just sat there, rubbing the girl's shoulders as she let the words sink in.

"it...it was just really hard. Then when I was about eight or nine I was taken in by a teacher and her husband. It was closest thing I ever had to a family but everything I did was wrong...they screamed at me just because I brought them an arts and craft project home for a Christmas present. Then their son hid a ring from his mother and blamed me...there was a blizzard out and even when I didn't do it they kicked me out." the were-cat said, the last part coming out a sob.

Gently pushing the girl away and lifting the girl's face "its okay Toralei...it wont happen again. I promise you that, you have a permanent home here." she reassured before the girl hugged her again, crying against her.

"Thank you." the ginger haired girl forced out, feeling for once safe.

"you're welcome but you don't have to thank me for something any decent person would have done." Grace pointed out gingerly and the girl growled softly.

"then none of the people I've met have been decent." she whispered, drying her eyes with the back of her hand.

"people do stupid stuff out of fear and normei's tend to do that a lot." the woman retorted, the girl leaning against her once again.

'_jeez she puts up with my pathetic butt even now...I'm sure she's tired of me being all over her.'_ Toralei thought though she said "I guess."

Grace could tell the girl was feeling calmer but didn't want to force her away just yet.

"you guess?" she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Toralei only hissed and smirked, purring softly as she rested her head against the woman.

"yeah I guess...just like I guess I feel like something the dog drag in." the teen muttered, obviously enjoying the affection.

'_I bet if I am clingy enough or bad enough she'll be like all the rest.'_ the teen thought sadly as she finally sat up and stretched.

"maybe you should rest a while?" Grace suggested though the girl shook her head.

"Nah...I'll be okay." came the answer though when the girl stood up she felt weak.

"if you start feeling worse you rest alright?" the dark haired woman replied and the teen nodded.

Toralei headed down the stairs, trying to figure out a way to test the woman.

After finding something to eat Toralei goes into the stables, wanting to actually help the woman to repay her back for the help she had given her.

'_why do I want to stay here? Is it because she's the only person who ever cared how I felt? It did kinda feel good to know someone was worried about me last night...' _

Toralei didn't want to admit it but she really felt comfortable with this woman, however the fear of being hurt once more only caused her to want to stay away from her.

However the girl couldn't do much of anything because she either started coughing really hard or sneezing.

"you should just take it easy." Grace chuckled, watching as Toralei tried to clean out the stalls of the barn.

"Shut up." the girl growled though she was feeling worse by the minute.

Grace only took the rake away from her and retorted "go watch tv or something. I'll finish in here." with that the woman gently shoved her toward the house.

"fine." Toralei grumbled, going back to the house.

Once she was inside the fourteen year old collapsed on the couch and started watching TV, though she soon fell asleep. When she awoke she had a blanket threw over her and a note was laying on the coffee table.

Groaning the teen sat up and skimmed over the note that read:

'_went out to pick up some stuff. Will be back soon.'_

fear gripped the young teen for a moment but then she forced herself to relax.

'_she did not abandon you. Jeez stop acting like a kitten!'_ she scolded herself mentally as she lay back down however after a while she decided to get up and explore the huge house, feeling much better and a little curious.

'_one person lives in a house this big?' _Toralei thought in awe as she found a large, hidden area that lead to a ledge on the roof.

Carefully climbing out the young were-cat sat and glanced out at her surroundings, seeing an old, large building in the distance.

_'is that the school M...Grace keeps talking about? It look like the images she had...'_ the girl thought, stopping herself from wishful thinking.

The young teen sighed as she returned into the house and continued to explore, until she opened a door and a bat flew right into her face.

"Gah! Stupid bats!" she hissed, sneezing from the fact that she had been hit in the nose.

"you might want to watch those things...they can knock you out." a familiar voice stated and the Ginger tabby whirled around to see Grace standing there, laughing.

"sorry." Toralei muttered, fear slightly gripping her.

"this is your home too you know, go where you want in here just don't release a flock of bats again." the woman replied with a chuckle as she opened a nearby window, letting the bats out.

The young were-cat smiled and replied "thanks. Most places I've been accepted at I wasn't quite allowed that much." she replied softly, earning a little glare from the woman.

"try to forget about all of that." Grace ordered gently and the fourteen year old smiled.

"I will try." she replied before the woman wrapped her arm around the young girl's shoulders.

The girl leaned against the dark haired woman.

'_should I ask her?...No she'll just get mad.'_ the girl wondered as she pulled away and glanced nervously down.

"can we talk about something?" she asked and the woman nodded.

"yes but I have some stuff I got for you before you start school." she answered.

"More stuff? What else could I need?" Toralei asked and the woman handed her a coffin shaped box.

"an Icoffin? Why would you want to get me a phone?"" the girl asked, concealing the happiness that she felt.

"because you deserve everything that other kids get." came the reply and the were-cat hugged her.

"thank you...seriously I don't deserve everything like that." she argued only to get a chuckle from the woman.

"yes you do. You deserve a lot more than you have ever been given." Bloodgood stated softly and the young girl sighed and pulled away and glanced toward the stairs that lead to the sitting room.

"Can you go in there and wait on me? I want to talk to you about something." she forced herself to say and the woman nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. Once the headmistress had went to the room and sat down Toralei let out a nervous mew before slowly making her way down the stairs.

Once she was downstairs the red haired were-cat took a seat in front of the woman and glanced down nervously, her jade eyes sparkling with moister.

"you wont kick me out...just because of a question right?" the teen asked, thinking its now or never.

"Toralei...how many times must I tell you that I am not going to kick you out and I am not going to get angry over a question." Grace replied warmly and the ginger furred were-cat sighed.

"well...Can I...maybe..." the girl stammered nervously then with a gulp she continued "call you mom?"

Grace sat in shock as she let the teen's words sink in.

"I should knew that you wouldn't..." the teen snapped as she turned to leave the room however to her surprise Grace grabbed her arm.

"I didn't say that Toralei. You shouldn't have to be alone any longer and every ghoul needs a mother. Of course you can call me that." the woman replied before pulling the girl into a quick embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

"Toralei wake up." Grace ordered gently as she shook the young teens shoulder.

"Go away." Toralei snapped, throwing the blankets back over her head, causing Grace to chuckle.

"No. its six o'clock. I wouldn't have to wake you up so early if you wasn't so hard headed." she retorted earning a harsh glare from Toralei.

"Shut up." the were-cat muttered batting lightly at her mother's hand beforeing turning her back to the woman.

"get up little brat." Grace repeated, amused by the girl's actions.

"No." Toralei muttered again, hugging the covers tightly.

"You don't have a choice this time." Bloodgood stated, jerking the covers from the girl's grip. Ripping them and landing the girl in the floor in the process.

"Eow! Hey! What's the big idea?" the fourteen year old yelped as she clambered to her feet.

"you gave me no choice." Grace replied, crossing her arms and the young teen glared up at her.

"You are a jerk." Toralei hissed, storming toward the bathroom beginning to get ready.

Grace only chuckled quietly as she left the room, going to make breakfast for the girl who was probably nervous.

Toralei growled as she made her way down the stairs, following the scent of bacon to the kitchen.

"You finally done?" her foster mother teased and the girl hissed while taking a seat.

"shut up." muttered, though she was only to be ignored by the woman who placed a plate of food in front of her.

Toralei began to eat without a word, still irritated at the woman's tactics.

After a few minutes of silence, Toralei glanced up at the tall woman who was nonchalantly sipping what seemed to be tea.

"Sorry." she muttered, glancing down.

"for what?" Grace asked with a chuckle.

'_what else for? For being a complete butt-head earlier.'_ the teen thought though she replied "for being a brat earlier...I'm just not a morning person."

Grace chuckled and retorted "I think I figured that out."

the tiger striped teenager blushed as a small, embarrassed smile painted her lips.

"I guess...I'm sorry." she replied, apologizing yet again.

"its okay Toralei, I know how teenagers are." The headmistress stated with a smile, hoping to reassure the young were-cat.

The red haired ghoul's expression brightened a little as she heard that because even if she didn't show it, she was afraid that she may have completely ruined her chances at staying there, despite the promises that Grace had made previously.

"it still doesn't make what I did any better." the girl whispered, ears pinning to her hair.

"Toralei, why do you think I woke you up this early? I knew you would probably be hard to get up because you are not use to waking up until your body is ready." her foster mother explained kindly.

"thanks mom for understanding...that means a lot that you try to understand me. No one else ever has." Toralei whispered, choking up a bit.

"I promised you that I would be a mother to you Toralei...and that is a part of the job description." the older of the two replied.

Toralei sighed as she took her plate to the sink then walked over and hugged Grace form behind, saying softly "thank you."

Grace chuckled as she pulled a way and stood up, returning the embrace before saying "its almost seven o'clock. Do you want to walk to school or do you want me to take you?"

Toralei sighed as she thought about it then answered "I'll just walk today Momma. I need the air to clear my head."

Grace nodded and gave her a reassuring smile "got the jitters?" she asked and the girl nodded.

"yeah. Thank you momma." the were-cat replied with a small smile as she grabbed the pink shoulder-bag that they had picked out the previous day and headed out the door, on her way to the new school.


	6. Chapter 6

Toralei sighed as she walked down the sidewalk, her mind wondering to what her first day would be like and if she would finally fit in with anyone at this new school. However her thoughts were cut short when someone crashed into her.

"What the Fang?" the orange furred were-cat hissed, shoving the trembling figure off of her before adding "oh...its you again."

"Sorry." the gray furred were-cat that she had ran into previously whispered, sitting up.

"its fine...probably my fault anyway." Toralei replied, standing up and offering her hand to the other ghoul.

"No...its not. Its my fault." the other cat stated and the red haired teen sighed.

"jeez, its not your fault. I was in dream land somewhere and wasn't watching where I was going." the tiger like tabby argued, pulling the black haired girl to her feet.

"Purrsophone really? You managed to knock someone else out with your clumsy butt?" another were-cat teased, looking similar to the one who was standing before Toralei.

"Shut up Meowlody...as if Mom and Dad didn't chew me out enough already." the other cat retorted causing the other girl to sigh.

"I know sis...come on. We have consoling today anyway." Meowlody stated with a sigh then turned to Toralei before adding "Hi...sorry about all of this. We're just in a hurry to get out of here. I'm Meowlody by the way...and this is my twin purrsophone"

The ginger furred kitty sighed as she nodded in understanding "I'm Toralei...Toralei stripe." She answered softly, almost afraid to talk.

"Want to walk to school with us Toralei? I know how it can be on your first day." Purrsophone asked, earning a nod from the other girl.

As they walked Toralei found it easy to talk to the two other were-cats and that they were trustable however their relationship caused a pang of jealousy to shoot through the orange furred girl.

'_I wish my siblings where here...then I would never be alone or bored.' _she thought as they continued on their way, chatting aimlessly amongst themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

Toralei sighed as she picked up her Schedule and map from the office, though it had taken her thirty minutes just to find it since she had ditched her two new friends at their lockers.

'_I should have just let them show me where this place was.'_ she thought with a sigh.

Groaning she glanced at the two pieces of paper and turned the corner, crashing into someone and causing both of them to land on the ground.

"Whoa dudette, careful don't look...we don't need the new ghoul to totally rock out on her first day." a male voice stated as a gentle hand covered her eyes.

"Sorry...I should have watched where I was going." Toralei managed to whisper with a blush.

'_great my first day and I am already making a fool of myself.'_ she mentally told herself.

"Don't worry about it, could happen to anyone." he chuckled as he removed his hand from her face.

"I'm Deuce by the way, Deuce Gorgon." the manster stated with a smile as he extended his hand to help her up.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Toralei Stripe." The orange furred werecat replied as she accepted his hand, surprised at how nice he was being.

"What class do you have this period? I'll help you around...just watch out for Nefera. She might be the fear-leading captain but she's a real pain sometimes." Deuce stated, though Toralei flinched back at his hair, which consisted of hissing snakes.

"uhm...Dragonomics. Whatever the heck that is." she answered and the green haired monster chuckled "I have the same class...if you went to a normie school before its the same as Economics." he answered, leading her down the hallway and up a flight of stairs.

"here, this door." he answered as he held open the door for her with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Deuce." she replied with a shy smile as she entered the room.

"No problem. You should help those who need." he replied with a smile.

Toralei, hoping to avoid any curious gazes took a seat at the back of the classroom, nervous about how everyone would react.

"Who's that?" she heard some werewolf ask in a whisper from the middle of the class.

"New girl...her name's Toralei." Deuce answered though the orange furred werecat tried to avoid everyone's questioning looks.

The bell couldn't ring soon enough for the young werecat who rushed out of the room, eager to get the day over.

"hey ghoul, we have the next two classes together." Meowlody stated from behind Toralei, causing the red haired teen to whirl around in surprise.

"jeez, what's the matter with you?" the white haired werecat asked then added "never mind, none of my business...Sorry I tend to do that."

"Its okay...just please don't sneak up on me like that." Toralei replied softly, blushing.

"fair enough. Sorry Tora." Meowlody stated with a warm tone though she earned a questioning look from the other werecat.

"Okay...lets just get to class before I get even more nervous." the orange furred teen retorted with a sigh.

"Jeez, you need to calm down. Make some friends." Purrsophone stated and Meowlody sighed

"You know what...we're on the fear-leading team. Come with us at practice and try out. I'm sure you'll make the team and maybe a few friends too." Meowlody stated and sighed.

"yeah...Okay...I guess..." Toralei stammered with a hint of a smile.

"Great...I'm sure that you'll do fine." Purrsophone assured with a encouraging smile.

As they entered the room the three got seats close together and tried to pay attention to the teacher, Mr. Hack. However as soon as the bell rang and the three rushed out, however Toralei tripped over her own tail and crashed into someone.

"Hey! Watch it Ghoul!" the werewolf from before yelped.

"Sorry." Toralei muttered, almost afraid to look up.

"it's alright." the other teen stated then added "I'm Clawdeen wolf by the way."

"I'm Toralei Stripe...Sorry about landing into you...I'm such a klutz." The tabby stated, mewing nervously.

"Its fine." Clawdeen stated with a smile as she walked off to catch up with Draculara.

"She's not so bad." Meowlody stated and Toralei sighed as she began to walk off, embarrassed.

"Say something...the poor girl is new here and she's already making herself look bad." Purrsophone whispered to Meowlody who sighed and glared at her "why don't you? Come on...we both can." Meowlody stated as she rushed after the orange furred teen.

"Toralei wait...its okay..." she called however Toralei, in a desperate attempt to be alone rushed up the stairs and into an large storage room.

"Why me?" she growled, tears in her eyes. She was both embarrassed to no extent and had only what seemed like three friends here.

"Come on Toralei...you don't want detention on your first day." Purrsophone said from outside the door, causing Toralei to stand up and open the door.

"look...its okay. Its hard we know but it'll be okay." Meowlody stated softly as she wrapped her arm around Toralei's shoulders.

"Sure it will." Toralei muttered sarcastically as she tried to dry her tears.

"We promise...You'll meet a few friends later...I promise." Purrsophone Assured, leading the girl toward their next class.

The rest of the day went by with little issue until it was time for fear-leading tryouts.


End file.
